Resident Evil: Sanity Effects
This is another FanFiction story I wrote. Thank you for reading. By Haalyle. ---- Resident Evil: Sanity Effects Chapter 1: Resident Evil 6 ---- Leon, Chapter 1-3, the Subway. They travelled along the railway, watching out for oncoming trains. Of course, why the trains were still running was left unanswered, they may even continue forever, or until the very power runs out. They had to keep a watch out anyway; the railway was never a safe place. As they turned the corner, Leon held up a hand to stop Helena. “Is there something there?” Helena asked, worriedly, they had to get church quickly; she wasn’t too sure how much longer she could stand this. “No, I thought I heard something,” He replied, putting his hand down, and shaking his head, “doesn’t matter, there are many things that can be echoed through these tunnels, I suppose it was another zombie.” “Let’s keep moving, staying in one place is dangerous, another train might come,” Helena sighed, impatiently, they really needed to get going. He continued looking at her, not moving and she noticed that his glance was a little unfocused. “Helena?” He asked, holding a hand out to her hair, “that’s you, isn’t it? Are you there?” He moved his hand away, as if she may bite it, he then started shaking his head, backing away from her slowly, “you turned! I’m so sorry!” He aimed his Wing Shooter at her forehead. She held her arms over her head, “No! No! I’m not a zombie!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she saw his finger tighten around the trigger. Her best option was not to move forward. If he thought she was a zombie, moving forward would make him shoot her and she didn’t want that. He looked at her a little confused, as if this was the first time he ever saw her this scared. “I can’t believe this!” What he was seeing was a totally different thing than what she was. He saw her grow those devil like horns on her head, a flickery tongue out of her mouth and the look of hunger those zombies wore. Why did she turn into such a monster and why did she act like she didn’t know it? “Leon, what is it?” He heard her ask in such a tone that made him shiver. She had a cold voice, the kind of cold that sent chills down his spine. His aiming weavered and Helena somehow knew that what was seeing was something totally different. “Don’t talk!” This time he didn’t even use her name, he didn’t even know if it was her for that matter. The one thing he did know however was that it had a harmful presence and that he needed to either get away from it or kill ''it. “I don’t know what’s got into you, but I am not a zombie, I am not a monster for that reason, whatever tricks your mind is playing on you, don’t believe it,” She said, backing away a little bit. Please don’t tell me he chose to breakdown at this very moment! He pushed her against the wall and pushed the Wing Shooter into her forehead. Her expression wore that of being scared, he ignored it; no zombie could show such expression. The tunnel had a sudden light at the end, which was coming in fast. It was a train, and Helena looked at it shocked. She was grateful to be near the wall, but Leon was still partly on the track, in if he didn’t know it was coming… She closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to enter her skull, and heard the train zoom past. She opened her eyes and noticed that it took Leon with it. She sighed with frustration, she was going to have to travel to the cathedral alone and there was nothing she could do about it. ---- ''Leon, Chapter 2-3, Cathedral '' They opened the cathedral door in a hurry, making sure not to let any zombies in. Leon put all his weight on the door, pushing the door closed, and waiting for Helena to shoot. Three shots fired out and he managed to slam the door shut. After taking a few seconds to catch their breath, they turned to face the survivors in the cathedral. Three men stood close, a look of certain hope in their eyes. “Are you –” The closest one asked. “Sorry guys, we’re not rescue workers,” Leon replied. They turned away, muttering things like “wanting to get home” and “why the hell are we even in this place?” Helena pointed towards a statue at the very end of the cathedral, “There are stairs under that statue.” “You wanna tell what’s down there?” He asked, wishing that she’d just tell him straight up what was going on. “It’s better if I show you,” She replied, her attention still on the statue, as if she thought looking at it would somehow open it and show the stairs. She ran towards the statue without hesitation, she examined it and cursed silently, “It was opened the last time I was here, shit, what do we do?” “We’ll figure something out,” Leon replied, walking towards a broken ladder, to the right of the statue. There was a red figure on a red mechanism. He grabbed it and placed it aside. When he turned around, Helena was nowhere to be seen, neither was the cathedral for that matter. In fact, the very room was a brightening white and the only thing to be seen was a table in the centre of the room. Curious about where he was, he went towards the table and only realized that there were no windows or doors. The table was the only object. Completely confused, he wondered if there was any way back to the cathedral. Helena looked at Leon, confused at his current motives. Why was he looking at the wall? And why did it seem like he was stuck in a room? These questions seemed to be left unanswered, as she walked toward him. “Leon, is something the matter?” She asked, wondering what had happened as soon as he picked up the figure. He didn’t reply, actually, he acted as if she wasn’t even there, as if no one was there. Taking the object from his possession, she could only hope he would get out of this little trance. Leon turned around, as he heard someone talk to him from what seemed like a distance. Only to find that no one was there. There was no possible way of getting out of the room, unless it had something to do with the table, which he doubted very much. He sighed, hoping Helena wasn’t in a place like this and even if she was, that hopefully someone else would help the world from the very threat of what was happening. ''“You’re not falling asleep on me are you?” Helena’s voice asked directly in front of him. “No, of course not,” He replied to the wall, not even turning to face her. She didn’t think it was rude, she continued to think that there was something extremely wrong going on here. Holding his arm, she managed to guide him back to the statue, just to see if it made any difference. “Helena, where am I?” He asked, turning to her, a little confused at what just happened. “The cathedral, remember?” She replied, a little impatiently, we really need to get this puzzle ''done! “No, I’m in a white room, where are you?” He asked, and Helena only just realised that his focus was a little lost. “What are you talking about? I’m right here next to you,” She replied, angrily, I wish he would stop joking around at something so serious. “No Helena, you’re far away from me, I can’t see y-,” He stopped in mid-sentence and next thing she knew, he collapsed to the floor, not breathing, not even moving. “This can’t be happening,” She muttered to herself, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Chapter 2 '''Author Note: Please make sure to keep an eye for the' italics, it'll help you understand the story more. Leon, Chapter 2-4, Underground Labs “Wish I believed god were looking out for us right now, but I think we’re on our own,” Leon muttered, running out in the open area of what seemed to be rooms under the very cathedral. As Leon examined a large thing that had the numbers 0, 1 ''and ''2, as the buttons, Helena examined the doors and made a comment. “I think this panel and the numbers on the doors are connected.” Leon looked at the buttons and guessed the first combination. '' 2, 1, 0''. The door at the very end of the room opened, allowing them access to the next room. “Got it,” Leon sighed, jumping over the edge of the rail and running towards the other room. Helena wondered what could have been in the other rooms; she could hear faint moaning from a zombie and little tiny shrieks from the Screamer, as she liked to call it. “Helena, are you coming or what?” Leon asked, impatiently, she was the one who wanted them here, obviously, so what was she doing just standing there thinking? “Yeah, but don’t you think there maybe something of use in one of those rooms?” She asked, curiously, but deciding against it, something more important was at hand here and she needed to get to it. “Maybe, but I don’t wanna risk wasting ammo on zombies that I can avoid,” He explained, turning toward the panel in the other room and wondering what the numbers were this time. “Fair enough,” She muttered quietly, so he wouldn’t hear. “Help me!” Someone muttered, hoarsely from behind one of the doors that she was near. Her immediate thing to do was aim in the direction, but as there was only a door, there really wasn’t anything to aim at. “Please help me,” They said once again, in a begging plea. Helena wasn’t too sure what to do; she looked at the numbers above the door. 1, missing space, 2. Not sure if Leon would believe her, she asked loudly, “Could you press 1, 0 ''and 2''?” She asked, hoping he would do so. “Is something the matter Helena? You look worried,” He asked in reply, walking from the podium towards her, as she tried looking into the room, through the little rectangular space in the door that was eye level. “I can’t see who it is, but their calling for help, I think their dying,” She said, worried, although not too terribly. Leon tried looking for the person in the room that was calling for help. As he looking inside, he heard the little struggling plea, “Please, do something.” He froze, the voice seemed too familiar. Nope, that couldn’t have been who it was, this had to be in their heads, but if Helena could hear it (and somehow not recognise it) then he had to do something about it. “Ok, I’m going to unlock the door, I’ll be right back,” Leon replied, waiting a little longer for a reply. After nothing came back, he went back to the panel and typed in the correct number combination. As Helena was the first person to see who it was her reaction almost told him everything he needed to know. The sudden realization, the shock that came with it, Leon knew who it was and in some way, he knew he was going to be shocked as well. He walked down, as Helena seemed to hurry in and help him. “Helena, you’re reaction gave it all away, who is it?” Leon asked, seriously, as he continued walking near the room. “Leon,” Her simple reply was, although he didn’t quite know whether she was calling for him, “are you going to come in and help him?” came the rest of the sentence, as he came right next to her. “I asked you something Helena,” Leon replied, but dropped the subject, kneeling down next to Helena and looking down at the person. “You knew it was you, didn’t you?” Helena asked, as she looked towards him. “Yeah, I actually did,” He replied, “but you somehow seemed not to.” “Please,” The begging moan came from Leon, who was on the ground in intense pain, crawling towards Helena, begging for relief, “Help me!” “This is some kind of sick joke,” Helena muttered, looking down at him, but ignoring him, “how dare you!” She got up, as Leon ''grabbed her ankle. “Helena! It’s me! Please, don’t go! Help me!” ''He ''begged, but Helena was already walking away, towards the panel, knowing the combination to get out and save her sister. Leon looked at Helena, “What are you doing?” “I’m getting out of here,” She replied, “I’ve gotta save Deborah, and nothing like ''that is going to stop me,” she pushed the buttons 0, 2 ''and ''1 on the panel, and the door to the far right of the room opened, allowing her to continue. “Well, sadly, you’ll never make it,” Leon muttered, holding the shotgun at eye level to her head, “because I ''knew you’d never believe it.” “How…why did you help me then?” She asked in disbelief, moving slowly backwards. “You think I was helping ''you,'' we'' all knew your emotions would blind you from the truth,” He replied, clicking something which was in his right hand, that closed the door behind Helena, and the one Leon was in. “Who are you?” She asked, bumping into the door and lowering to the ground quickly, not believing a thing that was happening she knew she’d never see Deborah ever again, that her life would die because of her emotions getting to her, blinding her from the very truth Simmons did. “That doesn’t matter right now, does it?” He replied, backing away from her, knowing never to get the gun too close to her, that a certain distance would do the amount of damage he needed. “Or maybe it does, considering that you stole my identity,” Leon said, aiming a rifle from inside the room he was locked in, at the imposter. “Then again, since when would you know?” He asked, not even turning around, as he aimed the shotgun straight at Leon’s face, and shot him. Helena knew he was dead; there was nothing she could do. She was going to die and it was all her fault! She looked at the ground and closed her eyes, hoping it was just a nightmare. “Helena, are you alright?” She heard Leon ask, as a hand was on her shoulder, “you just had a weird…reaction to when I opened door 1, 0 ''and ''2.” She looked up to see Leon smiling at her. She was sitting in the corner of the very room, shaking with such fright that he thought she had been scared to death. “That’s you right?” She asked, unsure, while also standing up from her position. “Uh…yeah, I suppose, whatever you’re talking about,” he replied with confusion, not all too sure how to answer it, as if he said the wrong answer, she’d so something crazy. She didn’t sigh with any good relief yet and he knew he was in desperate trouble, that she knew, even when he tried so desperately not for her to see that the very pool of blood that was right next to her and on her hands was that of Leon. It wasn’t easy; her trance didn’t last forever, so he took his chance and did it quickly. Better early than late as the wise would say. “Doesn’t matter, I’ve got to find Deborah,” She muttered, shaking her head of the thought and walking towards another door waiting for him. He was going to have to take her out sooner than later, but at the very moment, he was having too much fun. Giving Leon’s corpse, which was hidden in the corner of the room, a wink, he left without another word. Chapter 3 Jake, Chapter 3-1, Chinese Facility Sherry hide inside the locker, waiting for one of the J'avo to come by and do the secrity code, so she could continue on. She was also going to have to keep an eye out for those other J'avo that she had just ran past, and the camera that she supposed was trying to shoot her. Upon finding out the code, she quietly got out of the locker and pressed the button combination. This, this and this, she thought to herself, as she pressed them and upon doing so, she heard the positive ding of being correct. "Yes," she hissed under her breath, running into the next room, only for it to be filled with more J'avo that were wearing suits. She hid behind one of the counters, as the camera started shooting the J'avo, letting her go to the door without any hassle.That's gotta be Jake, just has to be. After doing the combination to the door a second time, she ran through the door and came to a room filled with lockers, hoping that she would find Jake around here, somewhere. She heard the attack of a J'avo nearby and she honestly thought that she was getting attacked from behind, but when she turned around and found no-one there, she was confused, obviously it was attacking Jake, which meant that Jake was very close by. She heard a loud thud from behind her and found Jake's disembodied body on the ground, well, what was left of it anyway. This was not the reunion she was hoping to archive. She moved closer towards the mess, exaiming it and saw his head roll towards her feet. Stopping herself from screaming, she kneeled down towards his head and jumped, as his eyes shot open, shocking her, as she backed away. She shook her head, but stopped doing that, as the thought of shaking her head too much that it would fall off got her. The thought of Jake dead not only meant she had failed her mission (which was totally failed six months ago) but the very son of Wesker was dead. She felt sad, but scared at the same time. Now what was she going to do?! TBRW (To Be Re-Written, I've got an even better one in mind!) Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfictions Category:Horror Category:Mystery